1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system, and a motherboard and a monitor of the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used by people for word processing, multimedia playing, and accessing the Internet for both research and communications. A user of the computer must press the power button or the restart button of the host computer, to power on or restart the computer system. However, when the host computer is placed in a remote location from the monitor of the computer system, such a way of starting and restarting by pressing the power button or the restart button of the host computer would be inconvenient.